


Take me

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan's home alone, while Phil is out with friends. He watches something that surprisingly turns him on.





	Take me

**Author's Note:**

> My first rough(ish) sex fic. I was begged to write it yesterday, so being a good friend I did. Hope it hits the spot. ;P

Dan sat on the couch, alone. Phil had gone out with some old school friends who were visiting London for the weekend. Something about stag night prep, since one of their good friends became recently engaged. They wanted to see what there was to do. Two of them came to London to check out the options for the actual night. Dan wasn’t a fan of them. He couldn’t quite put his finger on the reason for his dislike really, they seemed nice enough, and Phil was friends with them. 

Maybe it was his lingering insecurities, they, having known Phil in his pre-Dan days. The party Phil days. Maybe it was the way they always seemed to exclude Dan in conversations as they reminisced about the good old uni days. They didn’t mean to per-say, but it was always inevitable that Dan would be sitting silently in a corner sipping his drink while the rest of them chatted happily. Not that Dan minded sitting silently in the corner normally, it was just Phil was usually by his side. 

So this time when they showed up Dan opted to just stay home, as opposed to sit like a bump on a log waiting until Phil was ready to head home. “You sure?” Phil had asked, worried. “What are you going to do while I’m out?” 

“Not sure.” Dan shrugged. “I’ll find something to entertain myself.” He smiled. 

He had found something to entertain himself, multiple things in fact. Dan had inevitably found a NSFW blog on tumblr and was perusing it aimlessly for a good long while. There were short stories, artwork, photos, and videos. He read one story about a woman who had gotten locked out of her apartment, and knocked on her neighbour’s door, since it was late and had basically no other option. His lights were on so she thought it would be okay. Turned out to be more than okay, and they ended up fucking like rabbits all over his house. 

Next up, a short video, Japanese? Maybe. He couldn’t tell. It wasn’t subtitled or dubbed, but he got the jist of it pretty quick. A little soft core porn, disguised as a student film. Two friends go out to the bar, one gets a little handsy the other pushes him away disgusted. Leaves handsy-pants at the bar. Gets home, checks phone, multiple missed calls from handsy guy, rolls eyes and goes to sleep. Meanwhile handsy guy gets jumped on his way home from the bar by some guys who saw the whole thing go down. Lying in the ditch he calls his friend over and over...finally loses consciousness. When all hope is lost his friend shows up, and handsy wakes up in the hospital, his friend at his side. He apologises profusely for what he did at the bar. Friend shuts him up with a kiss. Home from the hospital they make love, and the screen fades to black. The whole thing is about twenty minutes. 

Next, a bunch of bondagey type art. Men and women in various restraints painted and sketched beautifully. Tastefully even. Dan thought it would look nice on a wall somewhere. Lots of shading and play with light and color, simple lines and shapes. Almost abstract, yet enough coherence for it to be recognisable. And this is when, Dan is surprised. He’s getting turned on. 

Sure, he and Phil liked to dabble occasionally in a little spanking or blindfolds, but nothing like hand and ankle cuffs. Or tied up. (mainly because Phil had read a novel where it ended badly for both people involved). Dan in particular liked a good spanking every so often.

He smirked to himself remembering the last time, and how looking at his ass the next day, there was still a faint red hand print. They both enjoyed marking each other, and sucked hickies onto each other’s skin on a regular basis. Normally they were careful to keep them in spots that would be hidden with clothes. Dan’s favorite spot; inner thigh. Where Phil liked ass or chest. They both loved them on the neck, but for obvious reasons, had to avoid that area. Sometimes though things would get out of hand, and one would appear there. Then the business of trying to hide it would start. Hell that’s what makeup is for right? That, or turtlenecks, not that they ever wore those, but the principal was still relevant. 

Dan scrolled more, coming to another video, this time straight up gay porn. Then another story, that was poorly written, he only read half and moved on. More art, then some photos. He checked the time, Phil would be back soon. Scrolling farther, he came to a silent art film. Black and white, of course. White walls, furniture, and the two people wore black. Their faces were obscured and their bodies androgynous. They undulated together, moving to unheard music, mimicking sex. Hands stroked over bodies, the clothes remaining on. They moved pressed up against a wall, then the white sofa, then the floor. On the floor, one pinned the other to the hard surface by a hand on the neck. The one being pinned arched their back, and opening their mouth in a silent scream. It was uncertain if it was a scream of ecstasy or of pain. Either way Dan was turned the fuck on. He picked up his phone and texted Phil. 

Dan: Hey, so you going to be home soon?

Phil: Half hour maybe. Why miss me?

Dan: I’m hard, and want you to fuck me god damnit. 

Phil: Are you drunk?

Dan: No. 

Phil: You sure?

Dan: Yes, Just watched something. 

Phil: Porn?

Dan: No. Art film. 

Phil: Must be some art film. 

Dan: I’ll show you when you get home. 

Phil: I’m on my way. 

About twenty minutes later Dan heard the keys in the door. He waited patiently, laying naked in their bed, with the lights off. “Dan?” 

“In here.” Dan said, from his little nest he had made himself. The monochrome colors of the room were soothing, and the minimalist atmosphere actually reminded Dan of the film. He had only watched it once, wanting to wait for Phil’s return to watch it again. Phil walked in, “Don’t turn on the light, just get undressed and come here.” 

Dan watched Phil’s dark form move around the room, a silhouette he loved. Once Phil climbed on the bed, Dan moved closer to kiss his shoulder, then opened his laptop and hit play. He didn’t speak, just let Phil see the film. They watched the two people move on screen, and Dan could tell that the film had the same effect on Phil as it did on him. The film over, Dan closed the laptop, and put it on the bedside table. 

Together they moved silently at first, two shadows moving fluidly together. Lips, and teeth, and hands, touching and scraping over skin. Finally Dan broke the spell with a whisper. “Phil...fuck me please. I want you to fuck me, hard. Want you to take me, press me down.” 

Phil moved quickly then, and did as he was told. He pushed Dan over, holding him down with one hand as he leaned over to find the lube in the drawer. He poured some into his hand and prepped Dan and himself before lining up. Pushing in entirely in one thrust he growled. “Fuck you’re tight tonight.” 

“Mmm.” Dan hummed in his ear. 

Phil moved then, pushing up, one hand on the bed the other hand at Dan’s throat. He pounded hard into him. Over and over, he rocked his hips forward slamming himself into him. Dan groaned, and took in labored breaths when he could, when Phil would ease his grip for a second. Dan’s legs were splayed, Phil gripped an ankle then the thigh of the same leg, to get better purchase on him. He finally leaned forward and bit where his hand had been on Dan’s throat. “Want you to ride me.” He panted, and flipped them almost seamlessly. Dan straddled him leaning down to kiss Phil for a second, before Phil started to thrust up into him. Once again his hand found Dan’s throat and he held him back as he thrust up. They could just make out each other’s expressions now. Dan was completely gone. In another world, and Phil loved it. He flipped them again and leaned over, his thrusting continued. “You feel it? Dan, you feel me deep inside you?” 

“Fuck yeah, so deep…” Dan panted. “So fucking hot. Keep fucking me Phil...so fucking close.” 

“Oh yeah?” Phil’s face was so close to Dan’s but didn't lean the small distance in to kiss. He teased instead, ghosting his lips over Dan’s. “You going to cum for me? Let me fuck it out of you?” Dan moaned. Phil grinned then pulled back, supporting himself on one hand, the other tight around Dan’s throat, he whispered as he pounded harder into Dan. “Cum for me. Cum untouched, just from my cock. You feel it? Feel how hard I am for you? Love you like this. Quiet, and willing, taking what I give you. So good to me.” Dan moaned, his eyes glassy and almost black. “Cum for me, I know you can. Let go, feel me in you…feel me take you...” Dan’s body tensed, and he came, hard, his muscles spasming tight around Phil. Phil continued to thrust, until he came shortly after deep inside Dan. Phil thrust slowly then, as if winding down until he collapsed over Dan, his cock still buried deep. They lay there panting, Dan pinned under Phil’s limp body. Dan started to shake under him after a few moments. His muscles twitching. Phil pulled back to look down at him. “Are you okay?” he said scrambling for the bedside light and turned it on. 

Dan’s hair was mostly plastered to his forehead, his eyes were half open and he had a huge smile. He looked dazed but happy. 

“Jesus, you scared me.” Phil said, once he saw that Dan was okay. 

“Fuck Phil...that was the hottest fucking thing we’ve ever done. I had no idea that was in you.” 

“It wasn’t, it was in you.” Phil said, indicating his penis. 

“Ugh you’re an absolute idiot.” Dan laughed. “I love you.” He leaned over and pressed his lips lightly to Phil’s.

Phil pulled him in tighter. He kissed Dan fiercely, as if he couldn’t turn off this new hard edge Phil. “Stay here.” He said finally pulling back from Dan. He got up and went into the ensuite bathroom. Dan heard the water run into the bathtub. A few minutes later, Phil returned with a towel around his waist, kissed him sweetly then took him by the hand. “If this was a fan fic, I would carry you, but we both know that would only end in disaster.” He said over his shoulder to Dan, who chuckled. 

“So reading fics again are you?” Dan smiled, as Phil helped him into the warm water. Phil kneeled next to the tub, with a soft shower poof and began making soapy circles with it over Dan’s chest and stomach. 

“I never stopped, nor did you.” Phil smiled. “I just read a great Merthur one the other day.” 

“Send it to me please,” Dan sighed closing his eyes, enjoying the soft poof over his skin. 

“Sit forward please.” Dan did as he was told, and Phil washed his back as gently as he did his front. 

“Feels nice.” He said with his chin tucked to his chest. “You always make me feel good.” 

“I hope so.” Phil smiled. “I missed you tonight.” 

“Doubtful.” Dan said, his eyes still closed. 

“Really.” Phil said, rinsing the suds from Dan’s back. “I know why you didn’t come with though. I get it. It can’t be very interesting to hear about the old days all the time, when you weren’t part of them. Especially since you know all the stories anyway.” 

Dan nodded. “It’s fine, really. We don’t have to be together all the time. They’re your old friends, who you barely see. Once or twice a year, who cares. I’m always worried I’ll wreck your good time sulking in the corner, so tonight really worked out well.” 

“Mmm” Phil hummed, he pulled the plug for the drain and stood up, to get a towel. Dan stood up when he returned allowing himself to be wrapped in the soft material. Phil wrapped his arms around him and the towel, Dan rested his head on Phil’s shoulder for a few moment’s. “Ready for bed?”

“Mmm please.” Dan sighed against Phil’s neck. He stepped out of the tub and allowed Phil to pull him back into the bedroom. Phil took the towel and hung it over the small chair in the corner, then returned to the bed. 

“Night Dan. Love you.” Phil said, pulling Dan to him, so his head was resting on his shoulder. 

“Goodnight Phil, love you too.” Dan sighed. “So much…” He smiled, and kissed the skin beneath his cheek before settling down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it or want to suggest something please leave a comment! I love to read them. 
> 
> also please note, it was a quick write/edit, so if there is anything wrong...sorry! If there is anything horribly incorrect let me know.


End file.
